Aviões de Papel
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Edward sempre fora um cara carinhoso. Apaixonado por Alice, descobre que o amor nem sempre é o suficiente. Transtornado com a própria vida, vê em Bella a sua última chance de ser feliz. UA, OOC.
1. Capítulo único

**Título: **Aviões de Papel.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** T — 14 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Gênero:** Amizade e romance.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Meyer, mas o resto é meu, incluindo a Alice má.

**Sinopse: **Edward sempre fora um cara carinhoso. Apaixonado por Alice, descobre que o amor nem sempre é o suficiente. Transtornado com a própria vida, vê em Bella a sua última chance de ser feliz.

**N/A: **E cá estou de novo com mais uma coisa piegas e um pouco clichê. Essa era uma o/s que já havia sido postada, mas eu acho que acabei apagando ela. Não me perguntem, porque eu não lembro. Espero que gostem. :)

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

_Narrado por Isabella Swan._

.

Quando meu pai casou-se com Camille Brandon, eu nada esperei que acontecesse em minha vida. Não pressenti mudanças, muito menos as aspirei. Também não posso dizer que fiquei empolgada em receber uma nova família nesse ponto, contudo não fui contra. Papai estava feliz com Camille e isso era o que importava para mim. E eu ainda ganharia uma irmã, o que me fez ficar — embora não em todo — animada. Ele nunca me contara que havia tido uma filha com outra mulher, o que me causou certa resistência no início. Todavia, isso foi até conhecer Edward, um dos primos de Alice, minha recém-descoberta meia-irmã.

Edward é o modelo de homem que consegue arrancar suspiros fáceis de mim. A cada vez que íamos ver os Cullen, ou o contrário, meu coração batia leve feito pássaros no céu primaveril. Eu planejava cada passo que daria quando o tivesse por perto, cada piscada, cada respiração. Mas nada disso me favorecia. Era apenas eu sentir seu cheirinho adocicado de hortelã que o ar que entrava em meus pulmões parecia não ser o suficiente, forçando-me a respirar feito peixinhos dourados fora de seus aquários. Era apenas ele aparecer que meus olhos pareciam não querer perdê-lo de vista, forçando-me a mantê-los abertos por tempo o suficiente para deixá-los ressecados. Era apenas ele vir me cumprimentar — um pequeno beijo em uma de minhas bochechas escarlate como uma ameixa — para que minhas pernas ficassem gelatinosas e não me obedecessem mais. Eu sabia que estava me apaixonando por ele.

Quando passamos a nos ver com maior frequência, pude conhecê-lo realmente. Edward gosta de amarelo — porque é a cor do sol, ele diz que aquece o coração —, e diz que jamais rejeitaria algo rosa só por ter essa tonalidade. Ele não gosta de chocolate, amoras e geleia de morango são suas paixões e nunca teve coragem de experimentar sorvete de pistache. Edward deu o seu primeiro beijo com uma garota que ele não gostava, bebeu em excesso para enfrentar a sua primeira vez — a garota não sabia onde por a língua, reclama ele até hoje — e deseja casar-se no jardim de sua casa. Ele tem medo de palhaços e locais mal iluminados, mas é corajoso o suficiente para enfrentar uma naja com as mãos nuas. Meu quase ruivinho — que detesta que eu o chame assim — prefere beijos à sexo, abraços à palavras, sorrisos à olhares e família à dinheiro. E então eu soube que estava amando-o.

Meu mundo rachou um pouquinho quando notei que ele olhava para mim apenas como alguém que fazia parte de sua família — a qual ele amava, sem dúvida, mas nada mais que isso. Eu nunca quis forçar ninguém a nada e não seria agora que eu desenvolveria esse hábito, portanto fiquei feliz que ele possuísse algum sentimento especial em relação a mim, mesmo que fosse o de amizade. Eu me contentava em ser sua amiga, porque eu ainda tinha muito mais dele do que eu um dia pude imaginar que teria. Isso, é claro, foi somente até eu notar seu interesse por Alice.

Eu senti ciúmes quando notei seu primeiro olhar diferente para ela. Eu senti raiva quando vi o primeiro sorriso cálido — que quase gritava _eu amo você!_ — que ele lhe lançou. Mas eu me conformei logo que vi que Ally — era assim que ela gostava de ser chamada — retribuiu seus sentimentos. Eles desejaram namorar, mas ninguém autorizou. _"Vocês são primos!", "Isso é errado!", "Sangue do mesmo sangue, nada mais que pecado!", _todos apontavam. Mas eu aceitei e os ajudei a verem-se escondidos. Talvez alguns me chamem de tola por tudo o que fiz, mas ver Edward tão feliz acalentava meu coração consternado, mesmo que fosse com ela.

Depois de algum tempo tentando esquecer o sentimento que nutria por ele, passei a notá-lo, antes tão radiante, agora nada mais que abatido. E então ele me contou. Alice não era mais boa para ele, parecia nem mesmo um dia ter o amado. Não existia mais nada que os unia após a descoberta de todas as traições por parte dela. Edward se tornou amargo, toda palavra que saía por sua boca — tão bem desenhada, sempre senti vontade de tocá-la com a minha — possuía um tom acre. Ele quase não sorria, seu cabelo não possuía o mesmo brilho, seus olhos não tinham a mesma vida.

— Eu ainda a amo, Bella — sussurrou um dia, em meio a lágrimas. — E é isso o que m-me de-destrói. Eu não co-consigo odiá-la, ou ser i-indiferente. Eu só consigo a-amá-la. — Os soluços brotavam de sua garganta, o fazendo gaguejar, mas eu senti que ele não estava dando atenção a isso.

Eu nunca soube o que dizer. Alice não merecia o sentimento puro que Edward nutria por ela, não merecia um único pensamento direcionado a ela. Ela não merecia ser amada como era; eu tenho a certeza de que ela nem mesmo conhecia Edward. E então eu lembrei.

_ — Uma palavra ou um abraço? — questionei em uma tarde chuvosa, nervosa com a sua silhueta tão próxima a minha._

_ — Abraços. Mil deles! — ele respondeu antes de atirar-se em cima de mim, apertando-me com carinho._

A partir do dia daquela lembrança, eu sempre soube o que devia fazer. Quando via seus olhos verdes como jade brilharem mergulhados em gotinhas salgadas, eu me atirava sobre o seu corpo grande demais para o meu. Apertava-o entre os meus braços, pegava mechas de seu cabelo ruivinho e as encaracolava — apenas uma forma de dizer o que eu sentia — em meus dedos. E passávamos horas assim, comendo amoras com chantilly em um apreciado silêncio. Aquelas amoras eram cheias de significados para mim.

Levaram alguns meses para a vida renascer dentro de Edward, mas pouco a pouco um brilho de alegria passou a tomar conta de seus olhos. Em sua boca, sorrisos apareciam com mais frequência e cada vez mais sinceros. Suas bochechas tornavam-se rubras feito maçãs quando ele ria sem parar ou tornava-se tímido por algo que eu tenha dito. Até que, no meu aniversário — o qual eu decidi comemorar com uma maratona de filmes de terror ao lado de Edward —, aquecidos por um grosso cobertor, ele pegou minha mão e acariciou-a em círculos com seu polegar, enquanto eu sentia descargas elétricas percorrerem todo meu corpo.

— Bella? — ele me chamou, um sorriso acanhado iluminando seu rostinho de anjo.

— Sim?

— Eu acho que te amo — respondeu baixinho e eu podia sentir a sinceridade em sua voz enquanto via o sentimento que ele declarou por mim tomar conta de seus olhos claros.

Senti-me tão leve quanto uma pena transcorrendo o céu ensolarado.

— Eu _sei _que sinto o mesmo, Edward — respondi ao tirar uma mecha de seus olhos e colocando-a de volta ao despenteado ninho ruivo a que pertencia.

Embora eu saiba que talvez tenha que dividi-lo para sempre com a lembrança dela, eu também sei que comigo ele seria... simplesmente ele. Meu ruivinho.

.

.

.

Fazia exatas duas semanas que Edward havia se declarado para mim. Eu sempre deixava suas palavras ecoarem na minha mente antes de dormir, o que me permitia ter sonhos tranquilos e, muitas vezes, protagonizados por mim e pelo meu ruivinho. A grande questão, no entanto, é que eu não sabia o significado total de suas palavras. Ele me amava.

Sim, e daí?

Eu não sabia o que viria pela frente. Quando estávamos sozinhos, ele costumava entrelaçar os nossos dedos e eu suspirava toda vez que sentia a sua mão quentinha na minha. Era além do que eu já havia pedido para ele, mas não era nem um décimo do que eu desejava. Eu possuía uma vontade de perguntar, sem mesura alguma, o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer para ele, mas a minha coragem evaporava toda vez que eu via seu sorriso cálido direcionado a mim.

Eu era uma covarde.

— Bella? — ele me chamou.

Quando olhei na direção de sua voz, vi que ele estava deitado no tapete bege da minha sala devorando uma tigela de amoras. Eu sempre gostei dessa fruta, mas o modo como ele se enchia delas me assustava um pouco.

— Sim? — perguntei baixinho.

Eu tinha medo que, se eu falasse mais alto, minha voz saísse trêmula e denunciasse tudo o que eu sentia. Se isso acontecesse, Edward saberia tudo o que eu não queria que ele soubesse. Não por mim, ao menos. Eu queria que ele notasse o quanto eu o queria ao descobrir ele mesmo o que _ele_ sentia. Contudo, eu sabia que esse era um desejo distante.

Edward não respondeu a minha pergunta. Ele apenas deu leve batidas com a mão no espaço vago ao seu lado, como se pedisse para eu me sentar ali. Com as pernas bambas, eu fui.

— O quê? — questionei outra vez ao me ajeitar ao seu lado.

Ele continuou quieto, mas dessa vez moveu sua mão para dentro da travessa que tinha em seu colo e pegou uma amora. Eu cogitei a ideia de ele apenas querer uma companhia para seja lá o que ele estivesse vendo ao me chamar, mas seus olhos da cor de grama recém-cortada não desgrudavam dos meus. Ele brincou com seus dedos com a pequena amora, rolando de um lado para outro, até que trouxe suas mãos para cima e deslizou-a sobre os meus lábios. Eu teria me assustado se conseguisse me mover, mas seu olhar me anestesiava. Pude sentir o suco daquela fruta escorrendo um pouco pelo meu queixo e Edward finalmente quebrando nosso contato visual ao olhar para a fina linha vermelha que deveria estar ali.

Ele suspirou tão suavemente que eu tive certeza de que apenas o ouvi porque estávamos muito perto um do outro. Excessivamente perto; eu poderia quebrar aquela distância em apenas um segundo, no entanto ele pareceu ter essa ideia primeiro. Aproximando-se do meu rosto, ele tocou meu queixo com seus lábios cerrados, como em um casto beijo. Vi quando ele fechou seus olhos, convidando-me mudamente para fazer o mesmo. Eu deixei minhas pálpebras se fecharem no mesmo instante em que senti sua língua quente passeando pelo local onde antes havia um pouco do caldo da amora. _Isso_ era ainda mais anestesiante do que seu olhar.

Eu esperei o momento em que ele se afastaria e faria alguma de suas piadas com frutas para poder me sentir frustrada, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Enquanto eu aguardava por um instante remoto, eu pude sentir seus lábios úmidos subindo pela minha bochecha e traçando círculos ali, até que seus lábios desceram e, surpreendendo-me, encostaram-se aos meus. Eu gemi como uma menina inexperiente, de forma tímida e por pouca coisa. Contudo, eu esperei _tanto_ por isso que não me importei em me sentir constrangida. Aquele era o meu momento e eu iria aproveitá-lo.

Enquanto eu debatia internamente, Edward não parecia ciente da minha suposta hesitação. Ele pressionou com um pouco mais de força sua boca na minha, até que senti sua língua novamente, dessa vez pedindo autorização para encontrar-se com a minha. Quando, por fim, elas se encostaram, eu tenho certeza de que deixei outro gemido escapar, todavia foi o de Edward que eu ouvi. Baixo, contido... Inebriante. Da mesma forma que ele sempre foi. Eu me sentia tímida de beijá-lo, como se achasse que nada entre nós fosse se encaixar. Contudo, foi exatamente o contrário. Nossos lábios tinham um encaixe delicado, enquanto nossas línguas se mexiam com ferocidade, um contraste tão bruto que eu me apavoraria se estivesse dando atenção a isto.

Mas eu não estava. Tudo o que me importava no momento era o doce gosto de amoras que ele passava para mim fazendo um coro delicado com o gosto da ameixa que eu havia comido um pouco antes.

Eu amava salada de frutas agora.

Quando ele se afastou para buscar um pouco de ar, eu não fiquei com aquela sensação de que ele havia me deixado cedo demais; eu sabia que foi exatamente o momento certo, porque eu nunca me senti tão satisfeita quanto agora. Todavia, acima do sentimento de satisfação eu me sentia... completa. Era como se eu finalmente tivesse achado o orvalho da minha manhã ensolarada.

— Eu _realmente_ amo você, Bella — ele sussurrou e eu finalmente entendi o significado de suas palavras de quase um mês atrás.

Ele me amava. E isso bastava, porque era tudo o que por anos eu desejei. Ter meu ruivinho ao meu lado, com o fôlego cortado devido à troca de carícias entre nós. Era ainda mais do que eu imaginei ganhar dele e, agora que eu tinha, eu não poderia me ver sem.

— Amo você também — murmurei de volta para ele.

Edward passou seus braços em volta de mim em um abraço aconchegante, enquanto eu repousava tranquilamente a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Depositei um beijo na curva de seu pescoço e subi para o seu colo. Cogitei a hipótese de que ele fosse me jogar no chão brincando como sempre fazia, mas ao contrário do que imaginei, suas mãos desceram para as minhas coxas me apertando ainda mais contra si. Tive a impressão de que as cargas elétricas que nossos corpos trocavam passaram a ser palpáveis e a excitação percorria o meu corpo tão veloz quanto gotas de cianureto.

Era agressivo. Era matador. Era apaixonante.

.

.

It's not easy love, | Não é fácil amar,

but you've got friends you can trust. | mas você tem amigos em que pode confiar.

(Queen – Friends Will Be Friends)

* * *

**N/A: **Como essa o/s estava muito pequena, eu juntei o primeiro extra com ela. Eu planejo escrever mais sobre ela, se eu possuir tempo. No mais, se tu leu até aqui, _deixe um comentário_. E obrigada por ler. :)


	2. Capítulo extra

**Título: **Aviões de Papel.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** T — 14 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward & Isabella.

**Gênero:** Amizade e romance.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Meyer, mas o resto é meu, incluindo a Alice má.

**Sinopse: **Edward sempre fora um cara carinhoso. Apaixonado por Alice, descobre que o amor nem sempre é o suficiente. Transtornado com a própria vida, vê em Bella a sua última chance de ser feliz.

**N/A: **Tanto tempo sem atualizar AdP, mas aqui estou eu, com um extra escrito antes mesmo da história oficial, porque, bem, essa era a história oficial. Deu para entender? LOL. Enfim, foi um pequeno ponto de vista do Edward que vai parecer repetitivo, só para ver as coisas pelo lado dele. Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas achei legal. Sou incoerente, desculpem.

* * *

**Capítulo extra.**

.

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

.

Hoje, enquanto a chuva cai, penso nela. É involuntário, já que os pingos que caem do céu sempre me fazem lembrar Alice, talvez porque nosso primeiro beijo tenha sido sob o testemunho dela. E também sob o _olhar _saudoso da árvore a qual usamos de proteção. Ela parecia nervosa com a minha presença — porque estava apaixonada por mim e não sabia como agir, explicou mais tarde. Mexia nervosamente os dedos das mãos, tentava constantemente colocar suas curtas mechas de cabelo castanho-chocolate atrás das orelhas e até mesmo esfregava seu pequeno nariz com a palma da mão direita — gesto de nervosismo que pegara de Isabella, sua meia-irmã. Quando me sentei ao seu lado ela suspirou. Quando toquei em sua mão, para logo depois segurá-la entre as minhas, ela murmurou algo incompreensível. Quando encostei meus lábios nos dela, apenas um roçar inocente, ela apertou com força um de meus braços. E quando nossas línguas se encostaram — a dela tão doce, tinha o hálito com o mesmo sabor de balas de canela –, ela gemeu.

Nosso relacionamento era intenso, era mágico, e eu sempre achei que ela tivesse encontrado a felicidade ao meu lado, assim como eu encontrei a minha junto a ela. Sempre achei que o futuro que me esperava mais a frente fosse o mesmo que esperava por Alice; claro, não teria como esperar o contrário, dividíamos tudo, até os mesmo planejamentos. A impressão que eu possuía era de que ninguém a conhecia melhor do que eu, nem mesmo ela própria. Toda vez que ela gemia o meu nome quando eu a tomava, a certeza de que eu conseguia fazê-la chegar onde ninguém havia conseguido me enchia de desejo. Toda vez que ela estremecia quando eu pegava em sua mão, a certeza de que eu a enfeitiçava me dominava. Toda vez que ela mostrava claros sinais de confusão e constrangimento na minha presença, a certeza de que ela _me amava _me completava a ponto de eu próprio chegar ao céu. Todavia, todas as certezas que eu tinha não passavam de ilusões. Estavam todas erradas.

Alice nunca havia sido feliz ao meu lado e, se eu soubesse disso, nunca teria feito plano algum de dividir a minha vida com ela. Nunca teria pretendido que ela fosse a _mãe _dos filhos que eu tanto desejava ter. Nunca teria tido esperanças de ser mais do que eu era, nunca teria a prendido a mim. Agora sim eu sei que não a conhecia, e acho que ninguém jamais a conhecerá e entenderá. Talvez nem mesmo ela saiba o que se passa em sua mente — coração? Isso não, porque dentro do peito de Alice apenas deve existir um órgão morto.

Eu achava que ela me pertencia. Tantas e tantas vezes que ela sussurrava ao meu ouvido _"Sou só sua, Edward, só sua". _Mas não, ela nunca foi minha. Seu corpo nunca foi meu, já que a tantos outros ela o cedeu. Sua mente nunca pensava em mim quando estávamos longe. Seu sorriso e seu olhar nunca eram dirigidos a mim. Seu coração — este que agora eu julgo nunca ter existido — nunca deu uma sequer batida por mim. Ela nunca me amou.

O vento ruge em meus ouvidos e o silêncio, aquele em que não são permitidas as palavras, é o fator dominante no ambiente. Apenas os meus pensamentos fazem um coro alto e turbulento junto à tempestade. Uma pequena e salgada lágrima — exatamente como um espelho de mim quando ela me deixou: solitário e amargo — escapa de um de meus olhos, sem qualquer autorização.

Alice e eu não tínhamos uma grande história para contar sobre o jeito ao qual nos conhecemos. Não foi nada magnífico para ser contado. Também não foi uma típica história de um amigo que se apaixona pelo outro — esse o qual poderia jurar que o que sentia nada mais era do que algo platônico, mas no fim acaba descobrindo que seu sentimento era sim retribuído. Alice e eu somos primos.

Olhando pela janela vejo as folhas voando sobre o céu, enquanto muitas árvores têm seus galhos arrancados pela forte água que devasta tudo. Todos na nossa família foram contra o nosso namoro. Exceto Isabella, que mesmo que não fosse diretamente de nosso círculo familiar, era a mais querida, sempre fora. Todos eram contra até mesmo a minha amizade com Alice. Pareciam saber que tudo se tornaria o que é agora — mas se sabiam por que então não me avisaram? –, mas ninguém adivinhara que tudo acabaria da forma que acabou. Talvez nem mesmo a pequena e _cruel _Alice sabia.

O zunido irritante da televisão — que não tem um telespectador, está sozinha — me tira a concentração. Nela o que predomina são reportagens sobre o dilúvio de agora, todos os repórteres em busca de uma grande chance de conseguir um pouco de audiência. Barracos caem a cada nova pesada gota, pessoas sendo arrastadas pelas águas ao quererem salvar seus pertences mais valiosos. Mal sabem elas que ninguém possui nada. Vendo essas casinhas singelas desmoronando consigo rever claramente meu relacionamento com Alice também caindo, pedaço por pedaço. As palavras horríveis e afiadas que ela gritou antes de sair correndo porta afora nunca serão esquecidas, jamais serão perdoadas. _"Odeio você, odeio!" _Isso fará um eco insistente para sempre com qualquer outro pensamento que eu tenha.

Também estava chovendo aquele dia. Assim como foi a chuva que nos uniu um dia, foi ela também que nos separou. Achava ela, talvez, que possuísse algum direito? Isto é algo que jamais saberei. Um brilhante raio corta o céu neste momento, seguido de um poderoso trovão. Outra pequena gota escorre de meus olhos, talvez querendo acompanhar os pingos que apenas aumentam a cada segundo lá fora. Apenas o começo de um pranto desesperado, o qual não me esforço para impedir; desejo que todo esse sofrimento saia de mim.

Depois daquele fatídico dia nunca mais a vi. Passei a não frequentar mais as reuniões familiares, embora sempre houvesse alguém que insistisse em me dar notícias dela — o que eu fazia? Apenas desligava o telefone. Não gostaria de revê-la, sei que jamais aguentaria sentir novamente seu cheiro de amêndoas, ver o brilho de seus olhos cor-de-âmbar. Sentiria vontade de acariciá-la — sua pele tão clara, como o tom de creme do marfim –, isto era certo. E não era algo justo.

Depois de tanto tempo ainda não se vê o sol, o céu claro acompanhado de suas nuvens branquinhas. É tudo tão impossível de enxergar, assim como o futuro que agora me aguarda. Tudo graças a minha querida e odiada chuva. Porém, eu sei que por trás da escuridão do céu de agora, existe o que eu tanto preciso para reviver.

É nesse momento que a mão dela toca de leve o meu ombro. Viro-me e me deparo com aquele seu cálido e sincero sorriso, esse sim dirigido a mim. Seus olhos do mesmo tom dos da irmã, mas com tantos sentimentos que os diferenciam. Carinho, preocupação, compreensão... _amor. _Passo meus braços em torno de sua silhueta esbelta e aquecida, em um abraço cheio de desculpas. Não tenho vontade de soltá-la nunca mais.

— Você é a chama que acaba com o inverno, _Bella. _

Ela não responde, mas eu sei o que ela sente. Passa as mãos por meus cabelos, deposita um beijo casto em meus lábios enquanto roça seu nariz ao meu, repetidas vezes. Com ela eu não preciso de palavras, apenas gestos é o suficiente — palavras só fazem tudo desmoronar.

* * *

**N/A: **Quem ainda ler essa história, pode pedir alguma cena que queira ver e pode pedir também em qual personagem quer o ponto de vista. Estou às ordens, rs. Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, ok? Vocês são sempre um amor. De verdade, não estou puxando o saco. Talvez só um pouquinho, mas enfim. Até o próximo, mwah!


End file.
